


Vida de secundaria de Saitiwi

by RogueKaede



Category: vtuber
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueKaede/pseuds/RogueKaede
Summary: Estaba aburrido y me imagine la supuesta vida romantica de nuestra mona china con voz grave favorita como un romance adolescente.





	1. Nueva Escuela

‘A lo largo de mi vida he cambiado varias veces de instituto, mis padres viajan por trabajo por lo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer, si bien no queda mucho para que me vuelva mayor de edad y me puedan dejar solo creo que nunca me acostumbraré a tener que, una vez mas, volver a presentarme’

Mientras pienso en estas cosas me voy acercando a mi nuevo lugar de estudio, trato de escapar del frío matutino respirando en mis manos , los mitones rosados ayudan a que el calor no se escape tan rápido de mi cuerpo. En este punto solo quiero llegar a mi salón y tratar de entrar en calor.  
Al entrar al salón recibo un par de miradas curiosas que no me sorprenden, busco un asiento vacío y trato de esconder mi cara en mi pelo para que nadie la vea, puedo lidiar normalmente con la atención pero no deja de incomodarme el ser el centro de atención.

Me quedé dormido esperando que iniciase la clase y al abrir los ojos veo a una muchacha con un largo pelo rojo mirar en mi dirección algo confundida, la profesora ya entró al salón y está ordenando sus cosas, y yo sigo sin entender que ocurre, “¿No soy el único estudiante nuevo?” murmullo mientras me reincorporo, y en ese momento siento como alguien jala súbitamente el cuello de mi uniforme. Lo siguiente que escucho es alguien susurrándome al oído  
-”Ese es el puesto de Liri, el de al lado está vacíor”- Al ver a la persona que me lo dijo, me encuentro con una muchacha casi tan alta como yo, con 2 coletas cafés y me llama la atención que en su otra mano tiene una caja de leche con chocolate al parecer a medio tomar aún.  
-”Gracias, soy nuevo, disculpen”- Agarro mis cosas y las muevo al puesto de al lado, al parecer la dueña del otro pupitre es algo tímida por lo que me aseguraré de disculparme cuando no atraiga tanta atención.

Mientras que la muchacha de pelo castaño huele a leche con chocolate, la pelirroja huele a helado de vainilla, a pesar de haber desayunado comienzo a sentir hambre y mi estómago ruge. Recibo entonces de la castaña una caja de leche con chocolate y una nota; “Hola, soy Nami!, este es tu regalo de bienvenida! “

Antes de poder beberla la profesora pide que me presente ante el resto de la clase

“Mi nombre es Saitiwi, soy nuevo y me transferí por que mis padres viajan por motivos de trabajo, espero nos llevemos bien”.

Al llegar el primer descanso trato de hablar con Nami para agradecerle por la leche, pero la rodea rápidamente la gente del salón para hablar con ella, a lo que vuelvo del baño me doy cuenta que no queda casi nadie en el salón, salvo esta niña pelirroja y un muchacho que se sienta atrás mio, cuando me preparo a tomar la leche que me regalaron siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y que se me eriza la piel, alguien se puso acariciar mi espalda con un bolígrafo, trato de ignorarlo hasta que no los puedo tolerar y me sacudo para evitar que siga

-”Oye, aguantaste mas que la mayoría de la gente”- Un muchacho de pelo gris me mira sonriendo coquetamente- “Normalmente se rinden o enojan antes, no se si estás acostumbrado a que te molesten o no quieres destacar, pero si te molesta deberías avisar”

-”Y si sabes que es molesto por que concha lo haces?”- Le digo lo mas calmado que puedo,mientras mantiene su expresión coqueta y juega con el lapiz

-”Por lo mismo, me gusta como reacciona la gente”- dicho esto procede a estirarse y bostezar sin preocupación alguna en el mundo- “Veo que ya fuiste indoctrinado a la religión de la chocolatada”

Luego de conversar unos minutos me queda claro lo siguiente, esta chica Nami es realmente popular y tiene un gran grupo de amigos apodados “El culto de la chocolatada”, al parecer a todas las personas de la escuela Nami les ha regalado leche con chocolate. El muchacho con el que converso se hace llamar Kaede,y mas allá de ser particularmente coqueto me parece alguien agradable, llegado un punto de nuestra conversación nos damos cuenta que compartimos gustos en música y que ninguno de los dos es una persona de muy alto perfil, por lo que nos volvimos amigos rápidamente.  
Recién cuando comienza a volver la gente me doy cuenta que Liri había estado dibujando todo este tiempo.

Las clases terminan sin mayor alteración, y cuando voy camino a mi casa veo a Kaede caminando junto a Liri, y mientras que el gesticula y habla veo a Liri avanzar a su lado, creyendo que es mi oportunidad de venganza lo tomo del uniforme para que se detenga de golpe.

-”Espero no la estés molestando como me molestabas a mi”- Le digo a Kaede en un tono serio.  
-”¿Por que?¿ Estas celoso? ¿acaso Te enamoraste de ella? ¿o quizás de mi? - Después de recibir esta respuesta veo como Liri se sonroja completamente, y al ver lo bello que son sus ojos, y lo hermosa que es en general comienzo a sonrojarme yo también. Cuando nos ve así no desperdicia la oportunidad y nos líquida diciendo -”Creo que de mi no es Liri, ¿ Se te ocurre de quien puede ser?”

Liri procede a golpear en el estomago a Kaede con su bolso y sale corriendo, luego de soltar a Kaede y alejarme molesto y sonrojado escucho como me gritan desde la distancia:

-”No los culpo, los 2 son muy lindos!”

Juro, en este momento, que algún día me vengaré.


	2. Inicio de la comedia

Ha pasado un mes desde que empecé a vivir acá, hace cada vez menos frío y se me ha vuelto rutina comer junto a algunos compañeros de clase, una vez que me acostumbré al coqueteo constante de Kaede la verdad me terminó pareciendo sinceramente alguien relajante con quien hablar, aunque aún no consigo mi venganza. De la nada mientras trato de disfrutar mi almuerzo recalentado Kaede me habla.

-”Bro”- me dijo mirándome seriamente sin moverse de su puesto ni soltar su hamburguesa.  
-”Dime”- le respondí mientras seguía comiendo un bistec con arroz que prepararon ayer en mi casa.  
-”¿Quieres ser mi novio?”

Lo que siguió fueron uno o dos minutos donde casi me ahogo con la carne y el arroz , jamás me había atragantado tanto en mi vida, y espero que nunca pase de nuevo, me pasa una lata de pepsi zero y continua hablando mientras me recompongo

-”Perdona por sorprenderte, pero quería ser el primero en pedírtelo.”- Su sonrisa me molesta, por la chucha casi me muero por un bistec. - ”Estoy seguro que no te has dado cuenta pero hay bastante gente interesada en ti, y si no te das cuenta se va a ir todo al carajo. Ahora, si bien era en broma, tampoco me hubiese quejado si decías que si”

Después de decirme todo eso se para y se va. Antes de salir de la pequeña plaza donde comiamos se detiene y al parecer habla con alguien, pero desde aquí no alcanzo a ver quien era. Me quedo entonces pensando a quien se refiere pero no tengo idea, además, si bien hay unas personas que encuentro MUY lindas dudo que yo sea de su interés, solo son muy amistosas y nada más. No quiero decir sus nombres por que me ilusionaría

Mientras estaba ensimismado alguien se acercó y me tapó los ojos, no puedo ver nada pero este mes con Kaede me ha entrenado para no sobresaltarme tanto. Cuando siento que alguien pone una bombilla en mi boca consigo adivinar quien es.

-”¿Nami?”- pregunto en voz alta, puede que Kaede haya vuelto para jugarme una broma, pero el probablemente jugaria con mi corbata o mi cuello, no se como descubrió que eso me pone nervioso pero ya es muy tarde para remediarlo.  
-”¡Si! Me tenés re botada Saitiwi, siempre te vas con Kaede a almorzar y a mi no me invitan, en cualquier momento uno se ponen de novios”- No se que cara abré puesto, pero sentí como me ponía cada vez mas pálido recordando lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás- “Espera, ¿de verdad se te declaró? La puta que lo parió, como se le adelantó a todo el resto eh.”- dijo mientras se reía de esa manera tan peculiar que tiene.

Recién cuando terminaron las clases y me preparé para dormir me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho Nami ¿ a que resto se refiere?, por algún motivo se me venían tres personas a la mente pero traté de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que eventualmente me dormí.

Como penalización por no entregar a tiempo un trabajo de artes visuales nos mandaron a mi y a Liri a ayudar al club de dibujo, aparentemente necesitaban modelos para dibujar figuras humanas pero no han habido voluntarios desde hace tiempo por algún motivo. En mi caso se me olvidó que había que entregarlo, pero no estoy seguro por que Liri que dibuja bien no lo había hecho, cuando le pregunté solo me dijo “No me gustaba como había quedado así que me puse nerviosa y lo empecé a hacer desde cero”, ahora necesito saber como era su dibujo.

El club de Dibujo esta ubicado en una sala bastante espaciosa pese a no ser de los clubs mas populares, al presidente le dicen Panquecito, he hablado con el un par de veces y lo he visto hablar con Kaede por lo cual creo que debe ser un sujeto agradable. Nuestro castigo implica quedarnos toda la tarde o durante 5 poses dependiendo de cuanto demoren en dibujarlas, lo cual parece bastante relajado, las 4 primeras fueron bastante simples, que yo posase como ‘el pensador’, que Liri posase como bailarina, yo posando como un general guiando gente a la batalla, Liri con un bate mirando amenazadoramente, lo cual fue bastante divertido, todo bien hasta la quinta petición.

-”Esta es un poco mas especifica, así que sigan las instrucciones paso a paso a medida que las doy, primero Saitiwi tiene que sentarse en una silla”- luego de acercar la silla al centro me siento sobre ella en la pose mas natural posible.  
-”Ahora, Liri debe sentarse sobre tus piernas”- Antes de que pudiese protestar o decir nada Panquecito continuó- “esto fue una solicitud de alguien para que la escuela participe en un concurso interescolar, y al ser el tema romance creemos que con esto podríamos ganar” – iba a tratar de protestar pero me distraje digiriendo la información, y antes de que pudiese decir algo más Liri ya estaba sentada en mi regazo. Ayuda.  
-”Como no queremos incomodar a la señorita no pediremos nada muy extremo, no se preocupen. Ahora, Liri debe sujetar a Saitiwi por la corbata, mientras haces el ademán de desabrocharle un botón de la camisa, mientras Saitiwi sujeta el rostro de Liri y acaricia sus labios con el dedo indice, deben mirarse fijamente a los ojos y mantener esa pose”- siguiendo las ordenes me acerque yo primero a Liri quien estaba ya roja como un tomate, y ella luego hace lo mismo con sus instrucciones.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero se sintió eterno, se escuchaba como afuera estaban jugando fútbol , se escuchaba también como la banda practicaba una canción que no estoy seguro si conozco o no debido a que no me podía concentrar en nada más realmente, solo podía concentrarme en Liri. Podía ver como sus nervios se la estaban comiendo viva, y cada cierto rato se acomodaba debido a que la pose no era fácil de mantener, y mientras más luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, mas me concentraba yo en su pelo, sus ojos y sus labios.   
La luz de la tarde iluminaba tenuemente el salón, por lo que su pelo carmesí a veces se perdía entre los tonos naranjos del atardecer, sus ojos contrastaban completamente debido a su color verde intenso, y el ver como le costaba mantenerlos abiertos se veía tan adorable que sentía que me iba a morir en cualquier momento, además sentía lo suave que eran sus labios y cada cierto tiempo, por reflejo, ella los lamía por que se le secaban y pasa a llevar mi dedo.   
No estoy seguro en que momento pero el indice de su mano derecha, la que debía desabrochar el botón, estaba dentro de mi camisa, y podía sentir su dedo rozando contra mi piel y su uña rasguñarme ligeramente, tampoco estoy seguro en que punto comencé yo a acercar su rostro hacía mi, a medida que nuestros rostros se acercaban ella cierra sus ojos y siento como se encuentra completamente indefensa en este momento, la mano que debía sujetar mi corbata esta ahora posada en mi hombro, sujetando con fuerza mi camisa.

Cuando nuestros labios estaban casi rozando me saca de este trance el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe,al darme cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer me vuelvo un manojo de nervios y Liri sale corriendo, me tapo mi rostro entre mis manos para esconder mi vergüenza y escucho como todo el club se prepara para irse inmediatamente, la profesora que acaba de entrar deja a todos salir sin detener a nadie, hasta que Panquecito intenta escapar

-”¿Hacia donde se dirige estimado?”- le dice mientras le bloquea el paso  
-”Como terminamos de bosquejar me voy a mi casa a descansar” – le respondió mientras trataba de ocultar el miedo que sentía en ese momento, idéntico al de un niño que encuentran sus padres cuando lo descubren haciendo travesuras.

-”Usted no va a su casa, usted viene conmigo a la sala de profesores, a explicarme detalladamente por que sometió a estos muchachos a tal humillación” - la profesora lo toma entonces del brazo y se lo lleva. Antes de irse me dirige una mirada fulminante, dejándome en claro que el día de mañana tendría que dar explicaciones por mi cuenta. Una vez dejo de sentirme tan avergonzado procedo a irme a mi casa y darme una ducha fria.

Al día siguiente cuando terminamos la clase de educación física y nos toca ducharnos, Kaede me pregunta mientras nos bañamos  
-” A todo esto, ¿Por que tienes un rasguño marcado en el pecho?”- cuando Liri huyó me dejó marcado sin darme cuenta  
\- “No quiero hablar de eso”- le respondo mientras termino de bañarme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente la profesora iba a ser una persona especifica que ya no estoy seguro, el próximo capitulo tendré que editarlo un montón


End file.
